L'enfer c'est les autres
by Lil' Djinn
Summary: Ils ont tous connus l’enfer, ils s’en sont tous sortis mais à quel prix ? Une série de petites scènes sur les épisodes de la saison 4. R&R !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : L'enfer c'est les autres.**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Est-ce que posséder cette série en rêve, ça compte ? :)

**Résumé : **Ils ont tous connus l'enfer, ils s'en sont tous sortis mais à quel prix ? Une série de petites scènes sur les épisodes de la saison 4. R&R !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Oui, je sais, je devrais être en train d'écrire la suite de_ Good times bad times_ ou les prochains chapitre _Laissez toute espérance_ de mais après avoir vu l'épisode _Heaven & Hell _(4x10) ... il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose. Ne serait-ce que pour me remettre de la fin de l'épisode ! Je ne sais pas si Eric Kripke s'en rend compte mais il y des gens qui ont le cœur fragile ! Je vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre moi !

Oh, et avant que j'oublie, n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews ! Merki !

**Note de l'auteur (2) : **Pour l'instant je n'ai écris que trois chapitres mais rien ne dit que je n'en écrirais pas d'autres, suivant les épisodes qui vont suivre. Et si vous aimez les trois premiers !

**Chap. I**

Un vieux dicton humain dit qu'il faut avoir ses amis prêts de soi, et ses ennemis encore plus prêts. En avançant lentement dans ce monde d'éclairs et de douleur, Lilith songea qu'elle y était arrivée, et cela malgré la situation. Son ennemi se tenait devant elle, accroché à des chaînes comme un pantin désarticulé, couvert de sang, les yeux mis clos, et son _amie_, celle qui appartenait à ce monde, celle qui était comme elle, l'attendait à ses cotés. Dean Winchester d'un coté et Ruby de l'autre. Ennemi et alliée. Et Lilith comptait bien en profiter. Oh oui. La rage qui l'habitait depuis que Sam Winchester avait résisté à son attaque, depuis qu'elle était revenue en Enfer défaite et humiliée bouillonnait en elle, et ne demandait qu'une chose, bondir. De préférence sur l'homme devant elle, l'homme qui symbolisait tout ce qu'elle exécrait, tout ce qu'elle haïssait, tout ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout détruire et réduire en cendre.

Oh oui, Dean Winchester allait lui être très utile. Grâce à lui, elle allait enfin pouvoir assouvir sa vengeance !

Lilith glissa souplement vers Dean et effleura son visage. Elle n'avait pas de corps à proprement parler. Dans ce monde, dans _son_ monde, elle ressemblait plus à un nuage noir et épais flottant dans l'air sombre et poisseux. Mais elle pouvait toucher le chasseur, et lorsque une de ses _tentacules_ caressa son visage elle le vit tressaillir et rejeter brusquement sa tête en arrière. Sa réaction la fit rire, un rire sec, grinçant et froid.

« _ Pauvre petit Dean, prisonnier comme une mouche sur une toile d'araignée, murmura-t-elle à son oreille ...

Sa voix, sa vraie voix ressemblait à un grincement plaintif qui le fit grimacer de douleur.

« _ Si impuissant ... si pathétique ... et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour _Sammy_ ? lui dit-elle en prenant une voix humaine. Elle voulait qu'il l'entende, qu'il la comprenne.

Dean cligna des yeux quand il entendit le nom de son frère.

« _ Oh oui, ce cher Sammy, continua Lilith en tournant autour de lui. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je le retrouve, et je lui ferai payer très cher ce qu'il m'a fait ! Je me ferai un plaisir de lui arracher le cœur à main nue, de l'étriper et de ...

_ Non ..., murmura Dean dans un souffle.

_ ... et je te montrerai tout, absolument tout, je te laisserai entendre ses cris de douleur et ses suppliques, je te laisserai le voir agoniser jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle en me suppliant de l'épargner ! Tu n'y pourras absolument rien, et j'y prendrais un plaisir immense, lui susurra-t-elle en se rapprochant de son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Elle pouvait le voir trembler, elle sentait se détresse et c'était pour elle la plus belle chose qui puisse exister. Elle s'en délectait, s'abreuvait de sa souffrance, de la douleur et de la terreur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Mais elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

« _ Mais en attendant, je t'ai amené quelqu'un que tu connais. Pour que tu te sentes moins seul, rajouta-t-elle sur un ton moqueur et presque enfantin.

Lilith recula légèrement et si elle avait pu, elle aurait sourit triomphalement. D'un geste, elle fit signe à Ruby d'avancer et son hésitation l'amusa encore plus. Cette garce l'avait trahi, elle avait aidé les frères Winchester mais maintenant elle allait le payer.

« _ Voici ta chance _mon amie_. Prouve moi que tu es digne de confiance et je te laisserai repartir à la surface. Mais si tu n'es pas assez _convaincante_, tu sais ce qui t'attend ...

Une éternité de souffrance sans nom, des souffrances mille fois pire que celles que Dean avait endurées depuis son arrivé en Enfer.

Le démon s'avança légèrement vers Dean, et Lilith le vit se tendre avec une grande satisfaction.

« _ Que veux tu de moi ? lui demanda alors Ruby.

_ Tu le sais. Montre moi ton allégeance. Montre moi que tu regrettes. Montre moi ce dont tu es capable. Montre moi ton talent. Montre moi tout ce que tu sais faire !

Le démon tendit un des _bras_ de fumée et toucha Dean. Son tentacule noir et opaque comme une flaque de goudron s'enroula lentement autour du bras du jeune homme et remonta insidieusement vers son visage. Dean essaya de lui résister, de se débattre mais il était complètement impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ses chaînes le maintenaient trop solidement, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il sentit/vit le reste du _corps _du démon l'envelopper, s'insinuer tout autour de lui comme les tentacules d'une pieuvre.

« _ Non ... non, murmura-t-il mais ses suppliques firent rire Lilith.

Et son rire résonna dans tout l'espace obscur quand Dean hurla de douleur. Encore et encore et encore. Chaque fois que Ruby resserrait son étreinte, de nouvelles plaies apparaissaient sur le corps du chasseur, et le bruit des os brisés résonnait dans l'air lourd et sombre.

« _ Pitié ...

Mais Ruby continua jusqu'à ce que Dean n'ai plus la force de crier.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, à la fin de la _journée_, un autre démon s'approcha de la forme sanguinolente qu'était Dean Winchester, et lui posa à nouveau une question. _La question_.

« _ Veux-tu que tout s'arrête ? Que la souffrance cesse ? Tu sais ce qui tu restes à faire, Dean, si tu veux que tout cesse enfin. Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. »

La voix doucereuse et tentatrice s'insinua dans son esprit et bientôt Dean eut l'impression de n'entendre rien d'autre. Plus de hurlement, plus de bruit de chaînes et de corps que l'on mutile, juste cette voix qui lui proposait encore et encore la même chose.

« _ Accepte Dean. Accepte de le faire et je cesserai les tortures. Tu n'auras plus mal, plus jamais mal ... Accepte. »

Et cette fois, Dean releva lentement la tête pour plonger son regard dans la forme opaque et noir qui se tenait devant lui. Il se sentait si faible, si désespéré. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir. Que personne ne viendrait le sauver. Plus maintenant.

_... suis ... désolé ... peux ... pas ... trop ... dur ..._

Alors il ouvrit la bouche et murmura d'une voix rauque et éteinte.

« _ J'accepte. »

**Note de l'auteur :** Après avoir vu l'épisode _I know what you did last summer_ (4x09), j'ai repensé à ce que Ruby dit à Sam, comme quoi elle a du faire beaucoup de _choses _pour regagner la confiance de Lilith et je me suis dit : Lilith devait tester la loyauté de Ruby, et Dean était là, à sa portée ... comment ne pas faire le lien !

Maintenant ce n'est qu'un point de vue, le mien, mais si vous avez d'autres avis n'hésitez pas à me les donner !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. II**

_Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites_ … _fais attention à ce que tu souhaites _… c'est tellement vrai ! Au point que ça en devient ironique, la plus énorme blague qu'il n'ai jamais entendu. _Attention à ce que tu souhaites_. Oh oui, Sam sait maintenant ce que ça veut dire et de manière tellement douloureuse qu'il a du mal à respirer. Il a envie de hurler, de frapper quelqu'un, quelque chose, d'attraper un des bout de bois qui flottent devant lui et de l'abattre de tout ses force sur le ponton, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai le souffle court, jusqu'à ce que son cœur explose. Parce qu'honnêtement, c'est exactement ce qu'il aimerait à ce moment précis. Que son coeur explose. Qu'il soit foudroyé sur place, qu'il tombe face contre terre, contre le bois vermoulu du ponton sur lequel lui et son frère marche. Quoi que, un petit coup de fil à Uriel et ça doit pouvoir s'arranger sans problème, non ? En plus, il est sûr que l'ange en meurt d'envie !

Dean marche devant lui, les épaules légèrement voûtées, l'air tendu. Il n'ose pas le regarder, il avance les yeux fixés sur un point droit devant lui et Sam réalise alors une chose : le silence est la pire des armes. Il est plus douloureux, plus meurtrier, plus destructeur que n'importe quel mot.

_Je ne peux pas … je me souviens de tout ce que j'ai vécu en enfer mais je ne peux pas t'en parler il n'y a pas de mots … tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ... _

Les paroles de Dean ne le lâchent pas, elles occupent tout son esprit. Il ne peut penser à autre chose. Il n'a conscience de rien d'autre, ni du bruit du ressac qui frappe contre le bois, ni celui des gens autour de lui, ni même de ses propres pas.

_DeansesouvientDeansesouvientDeansesouvientDeansesouvientDeansesouvientDeansesouvient ..._

Son frère n'a rien oublié des quatre mois, quatre putains de mois passés en Enfer par sa faute. Il lui a menti dès le début en prétendant n'avoir gardé aucun souvenir, mais honnêtement Sam ne lui en veux pas. Pas vraiment. Non, c'est après lui qu'il est en colère. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas le voir, pour ne pas comprendre ? Toutes ces fois où Dean s'endormait, au milieu de la journée, sur le siège passager de l'Impala. Son visage pâle, les cernes sous ses yeux. Les murmures dans son sommeil. L'alcool. Il était comme ça après la mort de leur père.

Sauf que là, c'est plus grave ... beaucoup plus grave. Son frère n'a rien oublié de toutes les tortures qu'il a subit, et chaque fois que Sam essaye d'imaginer ce qu'il a pu subir ... il n'est pas loin de paniquer. Il sait très bien de quoi tous ces démons sont capable, mais être à leur merci durant quatre long mois, sans pouvoir s'échapper, sans aucun espoir. Seul ...

De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de spéculer puisque Dean ne veut pas lui en parler. Il ne peut et ne veux pas, parce qu'il pense que Sam ne pourra pas comprendre. Comme si sa vie pendant ces quatre mois avait été parfaite. Lui aussi a vécu son enfer personnel. Son p'tit enfer rien qu'à lui !

Mais juste après Sam se sent mal. Il n'a pas le droit de se plaindre, pas après la façon dont son frère l'a regardé en lui avouant la vérité. Il y avait tant de douleur, de peur, d'appréhension ... de _comprend-moi_ ... de _ne m'en veux_ _pas_ ...

_Ne m'en veux pas_ ... c'est ce que Dean lui a demandé après l'ouverture de la porte des Enfers, quand Sam a découvert pour son pacte. Comme si Sam pouvait lui en vouloir ! Comme s'il craignait sa réaction. Alors que Sam n'est pas du tout du genre à s'énerver, ni à faire des trucs de dingue dans ce genre de situations. A se jeter tête baissée dans un combat perdu d'avance contre Lilith, parce que justement c'est un combat perdu d'avance ... à ce moment précis, il n'avait pas songé à son frère, à son sacrifice, au fait que sa mort serait la pire insulte qu'il pourrait lui faire. Au fait que Dean était mort pour lui. Non, il avait juste pensé à une chose : _Dean est mort_. _Je suis seul_. A sa douleur. Au fait qu'il était prêt à tout donner pour ne plus rien sentir. Alors à quoi bon continuer. Mais sa douleur et sa rage avaient été telle qu'il avait voulu entraîner quelqu'un dans sa chute, et Lilith était tout désignée pour ça. Il était prêt à mourir mais pas seul. Oh non !

Mais maintenant, tout ça semble si loin ...

A croire que l'adage est vrai : on a toujours ce qu'on ne veux pas et on n'a jamais ce qu'on veux. Sam voulait que Dean lui parle, qu'il se confie mais le résultat n'est pas ce qu'il avait espéré. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il, honnêtement ?

Sam avance sur le ponton sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ses gestes sont mécaniques, machinaux. Il est comme en pilotage automatique ; en fait ça fait quatre mois qu'il est en pilotage automatique, qu'il agit sans vraiment réfléchir, qu'il se contente d'avancer, un pas après l'autre. Qu'il ne ressent plus rien. Seulement là la confession de son frère lui a fichu une sacrée claque et il a l'impression de ressentir à nouveau quelque chose, après avoir passé quatre mois complètement anesthésié. Et pour dire, le réveil est rude.

Quelque chose s'est brisée en lui quand Dean est mort, quelque chose s'est brisée en son frère quand il est allé en Enfer. Quelque chose s'est brisée entre eux et Sam réalise alors qu'il ne sait pas s'ils parviendront un jour à le réparer. Ils sont allés trop loin, beaucoup trop loin, et le chemin qu'ils leur restent à parcourir avant que tout redevienne plus ou moins comme avant lui parait immense. Insurmontable.

Aussi grand que la distance entre le ciel et l'enfer ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. III**

Engourdi. Il est complètement engourdi. Il ne sent plus rien. Juste un picotement, une vague sensation dans la nuque, et le long de sa jambe mais le reste de son corps est comme anesthésié. Il ne sent plus rien et c'est la plus belle sensation qu'il ai jamais connu. Il a l'impression de flotter dans un brouillard cotonneux, de ne plus ... _être_. C'est ce qu'il attendait, ce à quoi il aspire depuis qu'il est _revenu_. Ne plus rien sentir. Plus de douleur, plus de souvenirs, plus de culpabilité écrasante. Plus d'images de tout ce qu'il a vécu. De tout ce qu'il fait _là-bas_, de ce qu'il a fait subir à d'autres âmes emprisonnées comme la sienne.

Il se sent glisser lentement vers une inconscience rassurante et cette fois il ne lutte pas. Il veut juste fermer les yeux, et ne plus rien sentir.

Le sol sur lequel il est allongé est froid et sent la terre humide, comme tous les sols de toutes les caves qu'il a pu visité. L'esprit que lui et Sam chassaient l'y a projeté si violemment que Dean a perdu connaissance pendant quelques minutes. Il a sûrement une belle commotion cérébrale, vu son mal de tête, mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. Lorsque l'esprit de Charles Wigum, un salopard de première qui a déjà tué trois personnes et qui hante sa maison depuis plus de trente ans, l'a envoyer valser à travers la pièce Dean a atterri contre une vielle armoire dans une explosion de bois et de verre. Plusieurs morceaux larges et effilés se sont plantés dans sa jambe gauche, sa hanche et son abdomen. Si violemment qu'il n'a pu retenir un cri de douleur.

La douleur a presque disparue maintenant, juste une pulsation lente et sourde mais Dean a perdu beaucoup de sang. Beaucoup trop. Il sait qu'il est en état de choc, et que le froid qu'il ressent n'est pas seulement dû au sol glacé de la cave.

Mais Dean accueille cet engourdissement avec bonheur. Il va peut-être enfin ne plus rien sentir, se laisser glisser et tout oublier.

« _ Dean, murmure alors une voix féminine au dessus de lui, un voix qui lui fait brusquement ouvrir les yeux.

_Non ... ce n'est pas possible ... elle ne peut pas ..._

« _ Dean, tu ne dois pas abandonner. Tu n'est pas seul.

_Non, ne me dit pas ça ... je t'en prie ...non ..._

«_ Je sais que c'est dur mais tu ne dois pas abandonner.

Elle se penche alors vers lui et il sent ses longs cheveux roux effleurer son visage. Il a toujours eu un faible pour les rouquines.

Elle n'a pas vraiment changé, son sourire est toujours doux et lumineux mais elle a perdu son air de petite fille perdue. Elle a l'air plus sûre, presque plus sereine. Moins froide que Castiel ou cet espère d'enfoiré d'Uriel.

« _ Anna, murmure-t-il levant les yeux vers elle.

_ Tout va bien Dean. Je suis là. »

Elle s'assoit à ses côtés, puis gentiment, avec des gestes très doux, elle passe ses bras autour de ses épaules et le soulève pour que sa tête repose sur ses genoux. Dean ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer. Bouger a réveillé chaque endroit de son corps qui lui fait mal mais Anna pose alors sa main sur sa nuque et brusquement, la douleur recule. Elle n'est plus qu'un murmure en fond qu'il peut presque oublier.

« _ Je sais que c'est dur, et que tu es fatigué mais tu ne dois pas abandonner Dean. Beaucoup de gens compte sur toi.

_ Non ... ce n'est pas ... pas vrai, essaye-t-il de lui expliquer.

Il ne mérite pas ça, il ne mérite pas son aide, sa gentillesse. Il l'a trahi, il l'a laissé entre les mains de ces deux psychopathes d'anges et ...

« _ Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire Dean, l'interrompt-elle doucement. Tu l'as fait pour Sam et je le comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne pourrais jamais te le reprocher. Tu devais protéger Sam, le sauver.

_ Mais je ...

_J'aurai du faire quelque chose, j'aurai du résister, j'aurais du dire à Uriel d'aller se faire voir et de me renvoyer en Enfer_.

« _ Non Dean. Si tu avais fait ça je ne me le serai jamais pardonné.

_ ... je t'ai trahi, rajoute-t-il dans un souffle, en levant finalement les yeux vers elle.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui en veuille, qu'elle regarde avec colère, déception, mais tout ce que ses grands yeux bruns lui offrent, c'est de la compréhension. Et le pardon. Un pardon qu'il sait ne pas mériter.

« _ Non. Tu m'as offert plus que je n'aurai jamais imaginé. Tu m'as rendu heureuse Dean, et je regrette rien. Je ne regrette rien des choix que j'ai fait, de ma vie en tant qu'être humain. J'ai connu plus de bonheur durant ces 25 dernières années que pendant toute ma vie d'ange. Et tu y es pour beaucoup. Tu es l'une des plus belles choses qui me soit arrivé ...

_Non_, pense Dean en fermant les yeux. Il ne veut pas l'écouter, il ne veut pas entendre tout ça. Il sait que ce n'est pas vrai. Tout ce qu'il a fait en Enfer, tout ce qu'il a fait subir ...

« _ Tu n'avais pas le choix Dean.

_ Mais je ...

_ Non, l'arrête Anna en posant une main sur son visage. Sa voix est ferme mais douce. Non. Tu ne dois pas ... tu ne peux pas éternellement te reprocher ce qui est arrivé là bas. Tu as été plus fort et plus courageux que tous ceux qui sont en Enfer, mais tu ne pouvais pas éternellement tenir. Les démons le savent, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tous craquent tôt ou tard. Même ton père. »

Dean ouvre les yeux avec surprise.

« _ Oui. Ton père lui aussi a cédé, il a accepté la proposition d'Alastair, et c'est grâce à cela qu'il a pu s'échapper quand la porte de Enfers s'est ouverte ...

Malgré la douleur et l'engourdissement qui ont envahi son corps et son esprit, Dean l'écoute avec attention et il réalise qu'elle lui dit la vérité. Elle ne lui mentirait pas, pas sur une chose aussi importante. Depuis qu'il est revenu des Enfers, il s'est souvent posé la question. Si son père était enchaîné comme lui l'a été, comment a-t-il pu se libérer ? Comment a-t-il atteindre la porte et regagner leur monde ? Mais si Anna dit vrai, si son père a lui aussi ... l'idée que son père ai dû subir les même horreurs que lui lui fait mal au cœur. Il a du mal à respirer, sa gorge se serre et ses yeux s'embuent sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

Anna le sent et laisse sa main caresser ses cheveux.

« _ Tout ira bien, lui promet-elle. Je suis là, je ne te laisserai pas.

_ ... tu es ... mon ange ... gardien, lui demande-t-il la gorge serrée, d'une voix faible mais amusée.

_ Pas officiellement. Mais rien ne m'empêche de veiller sur toi. »

Anna resserre son étreinte et Dean se laisse aller dans ses bras. Il accepte ce qu'elle lui offre, sa présence, sa chaleur, sa compréhension, son pardon.

Plus tard, lorsque Sam le retrouve enfin, Anna n'est plus là mais Dean sent encore sa présence, sa main sur son visage.

« _ Oh mon dieu Dean ! s'exclame son frère en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Wigum l'a assommé et enfermé dans une pièce et il a lui fallu beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru pour en sortir. S'il avait su ... seigneur, son frère est couvert de sang !

« _ Hey ... hey Dean ? Dean, tu es avec moi ?

Sam tape sa joue, et son frère ouvre lentement les yeux.

« _ C'est ça ... reste avec moi Dean

Dean chuchote quelque chose et Sam est obligé de se pencher vers lui pour essayer de comprendre.

« _ Qu'est-ce ce que tu dis ?

_ ... irais ...nulle part, murmure-t-il en gratifiant son frère d'une sourire pâle et fatigué.

_ Je sais, lui répondit Sam en passant un bras autour de ses épaule pour l'aider à se relever. Mais maintenant, on ferait mieux de sortir d'ici. Cette maison craint vraiment ! »

**Note de l'Auteur :** Honnêtement, après la fin de l'épisode 4X10, je me suis rendu compte que je devais écrire quelque chose sinon je risquais de déprimer pendant longtemps ! Il me fallait une fin heureuse, ou au moins un peu plus optimise. Pour moi mais aussi pour Dean parce que si ça continue comme ça, je ne sais pas comment toute cette histoire va finir !

Et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis, j'adore ça !


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'Auteur :** Je voudrais remercier Julie dont les reviews m'ont inspiré cette histoire. « Merci Julie ! »

C'est grâce à ça que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié le POV de quelqu'un : Castiel ! Après tout, notre petit ange a son mot à dire, et j'adore la façon dont son personnage évolue, passant de l'assurance froide au doute le plus complet (y'a qu'a voir sa tête quand Dean le sauve des griffes d'Alastair !) !

Pour ce qui est de Ruby, j'ai eu l'idée de la faire _participer _aux tortures de Dean parce que je crois que c'est un trait typique des démons, surtout en enfer, de manipuler les gens et les obliger à faire des choses contre leur volonté. Si Alastair a fait subir ça à Dean, je me suis dit que Lilith n'avait pas du se gêner avec Ruby. Mais encore une fois, c'est un point de vue tout personnel.

**Chap. IV**

_Tu honoreras ton père_. Ces mots avaient rythmé son existence depuis des temps immémoriaux. Tu honoreras ton père. Il _avait_ honoré son père, il avait suivi ses ordres, accepté sa volonté, accomplit ses missions. Tout au long de ses siècles, il avait parcouru la terre et le ciel dans le seul but de l'honorer. Castiel s'arrêta un instant et laissa son regard errer sur les monts secs et arides de Meggido. Le sol était brun, auréolé d'ocre dans la lumière de cette fin d'après midi et sous ses pas, la terre craquait et soulevait des nuages de poussière. De son promontoire, l'ange avait une vue complètement dégagée sur les montagnes chargées d'histoires, sur ces terres qui avaient vu tant de combats, tant de victoires et de défaites, tant de joies et de pertes. Il avait combattu au côté de ses frères sur ces terres, pour honorer son père. A cette époque, les choses lui paraissaient tellement simples. Il était un soldat de Dieu, il avait une mission qu'il comptait mener à bien, et chacune de ses victoires appartenaient à son Père. Mais aujourd'hui ...

Castiel avança lentement et son regard tomba sur un groupe d'enfant qui jouait au ballon en contre bas. Ce spectacle en aurait ravi plus d'un. Quoi de plus innocent que trois garçons riant et s'amusant en tout innocence. Mais l'innocence était factice, l'ange le savait. Aucun être humain n'est pur et innocent. Même ces enfants avaient déjà cédé au pêché de la colère, de l'envie, ils avaient éprouvé toutes ses émotions négatives et noires qui habitent le cœur de tous les hommes.

Castiel avait vu tant d'êtres humains au court de sa _vie_, tant de ces êtres minuscules aller et venir, des civilisations naître et disparaître comme une masse informe et sans contour qui enflait, pulsait, parfois se repliait sur elle même pour croître à nouveaux, avant d'exploser un jour. Il savait que ses pensées le rapprochaient dangereusement de ce qu'Uriel pensait de la nature humaine, mais comment s'attacher à ces êtres, comment éprouver de la compassion après tant de siècles ? Les humains n'attachaient pas d'importance aux fourmis qui traversaient devant eux, alors comment un ange pouvait-il éprouver de la compassion pour _tous_ ces êtres humains.

Personne ne pouvait éprouver une telle compassion, se préoccuper de chaque humain pour ce qu'ils étaient et ne pas les voir comme une masse sans forme ... tous sauf un. Castiel connaissait quelqu'un qui semblait se soucier de chaque être humain, de chaque homme, femme et enfant sous sa responsabilité. Dean Winchester. Cet homme n'avait pas hésité à l'affronter, à contrecarrer sa volonté et celle de son Père pour sauver une ville d'inconnus. Des gens qui l'auraient sûrement chassé s'ils avaient su qui il était et ce qu'il faisait. Il avait risqué sa vie, son âme pour des êtres totalement inconscients de son sacrifice, sans attendre le moindre remerciement ou la moindre récompense.

Au fond de lui, Castiel était troublé par cet homme. Dean Winchester n'était pas un modèle de vertu, il avait depuis longtemps transgressé toutes les règles de son Père, avait goûté à chacun des fruits défendus, avait pêché souvent sans remords. Il avait juré et blasphémé le nom de son Père, et par-dessus tout il n'avait jamais cru en Lui. Lorsque il avait reçu l'ordre de sauver cette âme pécheresse des Enfer, Castiel n'avait pu masquer sa surprise.

Ce jour là, il avait appelé auprès des plus hautes instances et à sa grande surprise, il s'était retrouvé devant Mikaël. L'archange Mikaël. Il avait aussitôt mis un genou en terre et attendu les ordres de l'archange.

« _ Notre père a besoin de toi pour accomplir un mission de la plus haute importance, lui avait-il expliqué. Tu dois te rendre en Enfer pour délivrer une âme humaine.

Castiel avait brusquement levé la tête avec surprise. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Aucun ange ne discute jamais Sa volonté

« _ L'heure approche, et il nous faut nous hâter mon frère. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Combien d'homme comptes-tu prendre avec toi ?

_ Seulement Jophiel et Nathaniel. Il vaut mieux que nous n'arrivions pas en force. Je ne sais comment cette intrusion sera perçue ...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Castiel. Sa volonté est que cet homme soit sauvé.

_ Alors qu'il soit fait ainsi. »

Et Castiel avait accomplit sa volonté, il avait sauvé cet homme.

Les débuts avaient été plutôt difficiles, en partie par sa faute. Il lui avait fallu du temps avant de réaliser que cet homme, si spécial qu'il soit, ne pouvait l'entendre et le voir lorsqu'il était sous sa forme _angélique_. Il lui avait alors fallu trouver un corps à emprunter et cette idée l'avait dérangé. Il n'avait jamais utilisé de corps humain, il avait toujours agit sous sa véritable forme mais les choses étaient différentes. Il était sur terre, et non plus auprès des siens, chez lui.

Les premiers temps avec Dean avaient été rudes et tendus. L'homme ne croyait pas en son Père, ni en lui. Il doutait de Sa parole, de Sa volonté et chacune de remarques, chacune de ses hésitations altéraient sa patience. Au point qu'il en était venu à le menacer de le renvoyer dans les tréfonds des Enfer. Oh, il en avait le pouvoir, mais il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Ce serait aller contre la volonté de son père.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour finalement comprendre les réticences des cet homme. Dean ne croyait pas en lui. Il ne pouvait concevoir que Dieu ait une mission pour lui, qu'il accorde à sa personne une telle attention. Comme un enfant qui ne conçoit pas que son père puisse être fier de lui. Si les doutes de Dean lui paraissaient incompréhensibles au départ, il avait très vite réalisé qu'il le comprenait. Et qu'il ressentait la même chose. Il doutait. Lui, le soldat de Dieu, qui accomplissait la moindre de ses volontés sans sourciller, il doutait.

Les choses avaient commencé insidieusement, lentement, sans qu'il en s'en rende compte, mais chacune des batailles perdues contre l'ennemi avait dangereusement entamé sa confiance. Et l'arrivé d'Uriel avait bouleversé ses certitude. Il connaissait l'ange et surtout sa _spécialité_. Les cas extrêmes, désespérés. Et à cas extrême, solution extrême. Seulement il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Dean et son frère se lèvent si véhément contre eux. Deux humains, deux simples mortels avaient osé se dresser contre eux, contre la volonté de Dieu. Oh bien sûr, son Père avait déjà prévu leurs réactions. Il avait même escompté une telle réaction. Parce que si Castiel doutait, la confiance de son Père en Dean Winchester semblait ne pas avoir de limite. Et cette idée en était presque effrayante.

Castiel s'était confié à Dean ce jour là, à sa grande surprise. Il lui avait avoué ses doutes, lui avait parlé de chose dont il ne discutait jamais avec ses frères, peut-être par ce que l'homme à côté de lui était le plus à même de le comprendre. Dean doutait lui aussi. Il avait peur, il ne savait pas quelles prochaines épreuves il devrait affronter. Quels dangers les menaceraient lui et son frère.

Assis sur ce banc à ses cotés, il avait pu sentir se doutes mais la première fois, ils ne concernaient ni sa présence, ni l'existence de son Père. Non, Dean doutait simplement de lui, de sa capacité à sauver son monde, son frère, à empêcher Sam de basculer, à contrecarre les plans de Lucifer. Pour la première fois depuis son retour il semblait accepter sa présence, et cette idée l'avait troublé plus qu'il en l'aurait imaginé.

Puis il y avait eu Anna. Dean et son frère n'auraient jamais dû se retrouver là. Ils n'auraient jamais dû en entendre parler ... à moins que tout ceci n'ait déjà été prévu depuis longtemps. Qui pouvait le dire. Les voies du seigneur sont impénétrables, non ? Et Castiel ne le savait que trop.

Revoir Anna l'avait plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'était une de ses sœurs, il avait de la tendresse pour elle. Il aurait voulu que les choses se passent autrement mais elle avait désobéi. Et personne ne transgressait les règles de leur Père. Le paradis n'est pas un lieu de béatitude remplis d'angelots voletant dans les nuages en jouant de la harpe. C'est un endroit discipliné, hiérarchisé, où chaque ordre est respecté à la lettre sous peine des pires châtiments.

Pour Anna, la sentence était tombé : elle devait mourir. Elle avait renié les siens, mais par dessus tout elle avait désobéi. Par son acte, elle avait remis en cause la volonté de leur Père. Sa volonté toute puissante et immuable. Et il n'y avait pas de pardon pour elle. Du moins c'était ce qu'Uriel pensait. La froideur implacable de son _compatriote_ l'effrayait par moment, surtout le fait qu'il soit si facilement prêt à tuer l'un des leurs. Sans émettre le moindre sentiment. Comme si Anna ne représentait rien.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la grange, et qu'il avait compris l'ignoble ultimatum qu'Uriel avait lancé à Dean « elle ou ton frère », Castiel avait été un instant paralysé. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? A de telles méthodes, des méthodes qui ne valait pas mieux que celles de leurs adversaires. La fin justifiait-elle à ce point de tels moyens ?

Dean n'avait rien dit, il avait regardé la femme – l'ange pour lequel il éprouvait des sentiments grandissant avancer vers une mort certaine, quand tout avait basculé. Alastair et ses sbires avaient surgit de nulle part, et Castiel s'était brusquement retrouvé à terre, impuissant. La douleur l'avait envahi, la douleur et la peur et durant un instant il s'était senti partir. Tout était fini, il avait failli à sa mission, il avait trahi la confiance de son Père. Il allait mourir.

Brusquement la douleur avait disparu et lorsque Castiel avait levé les yeux, Dean se tenait devant lui, une barre de fer à la main, à bout de souffle et pourtant l'air déterminé.

Dean lui avait sauvé la vie. L'homme qu'il avait menacé, l'homme qu'il avait abandonné, l'homme qu'il avait cessé de protéger venait de lui sauver la vie. En risquant la sienne, en affrontant le démon qui symbolisait toutes ses peurs, toutes les tortures qu'il avait subi en Enfers. Il avait pris le risque qu'Alastair se retourne contre lui pour le sauver.

Ces derniers événements l'avaient profondément secoué et il n'avait trouvé qu'une solution, partir. S'éloigner, se ressourcer dans un lieu qui lui apportait la paix.

Castiel laissa ses pas l'entraîner plus loin, à travers les terres arides, sur un chemin que plus personne n'empruntait depuis longtemps. Ses pensées voletaient de Dean, à Anna, Sam, Uriel ... les paroles de l'archange Mikaël ... les ordres de son Père .... il se sentait tiraillé entre deux sentiments, celui si familier d'obéir à son père, d'accomplir aveuglement sa volonté, et la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait pour Dean. Cet homme l'avait sauvé ! Certains de ses frères lui avaient déjà sauvé la vie mais il n'avait jamais, jamais été redevable d'un simple mortel de cette façon. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Quoi penser. Comment ses certitudes, ses siècles de certitudes avaient pu être bousculés aussi facilement en seulement quelque mois ?

Pour la première foi de sa _vie_, Castiel ne savait pas où ses pas le menaient.


End file.
